OS Drarry - Le favoris du prince
by Mala29
Summary: Draco est le prince du royaume de Serpentard. Parmi ses favoris, il y a Harry Potter, qu'il ne peut bien sûr pas supporter. Pourtant, lorsque celui le quitte, il se rend compte à quel point il était important pour lui... / OS - Lemon - Drarry - UA


PAIRING : Drarry

RAITING : M

NOTE DE MOI : _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent bien évidement pas. Ils sont à J.K Rowling.  
_J'ai reposté cet OS après avoir vu les reviews de deux personnes disant qu'elles restaient sur leur faim. J'ai donc été revoir mon OS auquel il manquait la moité. Je suis super méga désolée de vous avoir donné un OS incomplet. Maintenant, il est entier. Le lemon ne se coupent pas en plein milieu, et il y a une vrai fin. :)

J'espère qui vous plaira.  
Et encore désolée pour celles qui ont lu la version crash test.

* * *

_**Le favoris du Prince**_

Draco Malfoy, troisième du nom et successeur de la couronne de son père, Lucius Malfoy, roi du royaume des Serpentard, est un prince prétentieux, peureux et hautain, qui ne se laisse attendrir que par ses favoris. Oui, car le Prince Malfoy, cheveux blonds et yeux couleur de pluie, avait des centaines de favoris. Hommes et femmes se pâmaient à ses pieds dans l'espoir d'obtenir une de ses rares faveurs. Seulement, Draco n'est pas un prince généreux, et tous ceux qui pense le manipuler sont en fait pris au pièce dans les anneaux du prince des serpents.  
Le seul qui échappait à ces anneaux était justement un des favoris du Prince. Ce n'était pas son préféré, car ce favoris, Harry Potter, était bien trop téméraire, et ne respectait en rien les règles qui lui étaient imposées. Il faisait comme bon lui semblait. Il sortait la nuit, buvait, et ne s'habillait pas comme à la mode du moment.

En fait, Harry Potter était détesté du Malfoy, et il ne s'était retrouvé à la place de favoris du prince que grâce au meilleur ami de celui ci, Blaise Zabini. Blaise avait réussi à le convaincre de l'inclure à ses favoris par on ne sait quel moyen. Toujours est-il que Harry, prince déchu des Grynffondor, était un des favoris de Malfoy.  
Malheureusement pour le Prince, Harry était aussi le plus présent de ses favoris. Le reste avaient de la famille, et passait donc beaucoup de temps avec elle. Alors que le pauvre Potter vivait à des kilomètre de chez lui, et plus personne ne l'attendais là bas, alors il restait tout le temps au château des Serpentard, et donc Draco pouvait profiter de sa présence chaque jour qui passait.  
Ils avaient donc tout le temps qui leur fallait pour se lancer défis, et insultes. Bien sûr, Malfoy n'en avait pas conscience, mais il ne traitait pas Harry comme un simple sujet. Il le traitait comme son égal, ou presque, alors que le reste de ses favoris n'étaient que de simples passe temps.  
Harry et Draco se détestaient cordialement, et pourtant, une seule soirée changea la donne.

Les parents Malfoy avaient organisé un grand bal dans le but de marier leur fils unique qui était plus qu'en âge de l'être. Ils espéraient que son choix se porte sur la princesse Pansy Parkinson, qui serait en plus d'un très bon parti, une chance de conclure de nouveaux accords, et de se faire de nouveaux alliés.  
Draco n'était bien sûr en rien attiré par cette fille, mais il savait qu'il devait faire son devoir d'héritier. Il était donc coincé entre sa volonté et celle de ses parents.  
Il passa donc la soirée avec la jeune Pansy, qui malgré son air quelque peu sauvage, était très charmante, gentille et faisait preuve d'une remarquable sensibilité et intelligence, ce qui était plutôt rare chez les femmes de ce rang qui avaient bien souvent tendance à se laisser abrutir dans le but de charmer leur futur époux.  
Elle avait bien comprit que le prince n'était pas attiré par ses atouts, et bien qu'elle passa la soirée à danser avec le blond, elle n'essaya pas de le charmer. Au contraire, elle tenta plutôt de nouer une amitié, car elle sentait qu'il en avait besoin.  
Et elle avait raison.  
Bien que le prince Malfoy ait déjà Blaise comme ami, il n'en avait pas d'autre, et quelque fois, ça lui manquait.  
C'était souvent dans ces moments là qu'il allait embêter Potter.  
D'ailleurs, où était-il celui là ? Il devrait être à la fête.

Tout en continuant de danser, il chercha son favoris du regard. Il était bien sûr introuvable, ce qui ne devait pas l'étonné tant que ça puisque Harry n'écoutais jamais ce qu'on lui disait. Ou alors, il n'écoutait que ses amis, Hermione Granger, une scribe et Ron Weasley, un cuisinier. Draco ne voyait vraiment pas ce que Harry pouvait trouver à ces deux là, une orpheline et un noble qui n'accepte pas sa noblesse...  
Quoi qu'il en soit, le blond quitta les bras de sa nouvelle amie pour aller chercher son favoris. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il voulait le voir, ni pourquoi il prenait la peine de savoir où il se trouvait. C'était plus fort que lui.  
Il alla s'excuser auprès de ses parents, prétextant la fatigue et promettant de revenir plus tard dans la soirée pour s'éclipser.  
Il déambula dans le château, ouvrant les portes, demandant aux gens avec sa courtoisie habituelle, mais il ne le trouva pas.  
Puis soudain il eu l'idée dans le jardin. Il se souvint d'une fois où Harry lui avait parlé - rapidement et froidement pour ne pas changer. Le brun lui avait avoué son plaisir pour les coins perchés, et quoi de mieux que le chêne plus que centenaire qui trônait au milieu des bosquets et des fleurs.  
Draco ne parvenait pas à le voir parmi le feuillage de l'arbre, mais il savait qu'il était là, alors il commença à grimper.

Très jeune, on lui avait apprit à grimper aux arbres. Son père avait tenu à ce qu'il apprenne tout ce qui pourrait un jour lui être utile, et escalader tout type de surface pouvait être utile en cas de fuite.  
Il finit par apercevoir un corps, perché sur les branches les plus fragiles de l'arbre. Allongé sur l'une d'elle, il observait les étoiles.  
Draco arrêta tout mouvement, et l'observa. Harry paraissait si paisible à cet instant là, loin de tout tracas et d'un monde qui ne lui correspondait pas.  
Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent où seul la brise du soir venait briser le silence.

"**Tu comptes m'observer encore longtemps comme ça ? **demanda finalement Harry, qui avait remarqué la présence du blond depuis que celui ci était arrivé.  
- **Pourquoi tu n'es pas au bal ? **répondit Draco, en se hissant à la hauteur du brun.  
- **Je t'avais dit que je n'irais pas.  
- Et je t'avais ordonné d'y aller.  
- Je ne répond pas à tes ordres ! **S'énerva Harry, tout en gardant une voix posée.  
- **Tu fais partit de mes favoris.  
- Je le sais..."** souffla le brun.

Le prince ne répondit pas. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de se bagarrer avec Harry.  
Harry avait envie de se confier ce soir, et Draco était la première personne qui restait plus de quelques minutes avec lui sans parler. Alors naturellement, il commença à parler.

"**Tu sais... Je n'ai pas choisit de faire partit de tes favoris. C'est Blaise qui m'a choisit pour toi. Je crois que je lui faisait pitié. Surement à cause de mon regard perdu, ou de mes vêtements. Je ne sais pas trop. Il m'a promit un toit pour remplacer celui que j'avais perdu, et j'étais tellement désemparé que j'ai accepté tout de suite.  
Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais à la base, je suis l'héritier du royaume des gryffondor. Mais... Un serpendard, Tom Jedusor à tué mes parents pour une simple historie de vengeance, et il a prit possession du trône.  
Je ne souhaite pas vraiment le reprendre. Le pouvoir ne m'a jamais réellement intéressé... Mais... Je me dis qu'il serait peut être temps que je sauve mon peuple de ce tyran. Ça fait des années qu'ils vivent sous son joug... Alors demain... Je pars. Normalement, je ne devais même pas te le dire, et personne n'est au courant. Mais je ne sais pas... J'avais envie de parler, et tu t'es présenté.** Harry s'arrêta un instant avant de se tourner vers Draco. **Je pense que l'on aurait pu bien s'entendre tous les deux. On se complétait assez bien mine de rien... Mais on a jamais réussi à aller au dessus de nos différences sans faire attention à ce qui nous rapprochait. Enfin... Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé tant de soucis ces dix dernières années. J'aurais du partir plus tôt... Mais... Je ne sais pas.**"

Harry s'arrêta de parler tandis que Draco avalait ce monologue, la gorge nouée. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Harry le quittait. Qu'il partait de ce château où finalement, ils avaient grandi ensemble. Depuis leurs onze ans qu'ils se connaissaient, et ils en avaient maintenant vingt et un... Dix ans passés à se quereller, et pourtant, jamais Draco ne se sentait aussi vivant qu'en la présence de Harry...  
Le brun lui tandis la main.

"**Je ne sais pas si l'on se reverra mais en attendant... Prend soin de toi Draco.**"

Le blond prit la main tendu. Un frisson lui parcouru tout le corps tout aussi bien dût au fait que Harry venait de prononcé son prénom pour la première fois, et aussi parce que c'était la première fois qu'ils s'échangeaient une poignée de main sans avoir essayé de se tuer avant, et ça, c'était bien plus fort et différent que tout ce qu'il aurait pu s'imaginer. Draco eu tous les mal du monde la lâcher cette main si chaude qui lui semblait si rassurante.  
Mais Harry avait pris sa décision, et il savait qu'une fois que le brun avait pris sa décision, il était impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Alors il se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour dernier salut avant que Harry ne descende souplement de l'arbre.  
Draco resta encore quelques instants à observer les étoiles comme son ancien favoris l'avait fait avant lui avant de rejoindre la fête.

Le temps passa, et les années aussi. Draco était maintenant roi du royaume de Serpentard et avait atteint ses vingt-cinq ans.  
Quatre ans qu'il vivait sans Harry, et il se sentait terriblement vide. Rien ne parvenait à le réjouir, et il n'avait malheureusement aucune nouvelles du bruns alors qu'il avait dépêché plusieurs espions pour le retrouver.

Alors il jouait la comédie, et cette comédie suffisait pour berner tout le monde. Tout le monde sauf les anciens amis de Harry qui malgré le fait qu'ils soient eux aussi sans nouvelles, en avaient apprit beaucoup sur Draco lorsque Harry était là. Le brun avait toujours été fasciné, et admiratif de Draco. Mais il avait aussi réussi à le déchiffrer. Il savait lire en lui, en ses regards, et en tous les gestes que Draco faisaient alors qu'ils voulaient dire tout autre. Et Hermione et Ron avaient tellement entendu parlé du prince par leur ami, de ses mimiques, de ses regards, de ses gestes qu'ils savaient eux aussi lire en lui... Alors ils voyaient bien que le nouveau roi dépérissait lentement depuis que Harry avait disparu.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'était devenu Harry ? C'est la question qu'ils se posaient tous...

Harry avait réussi à rejoindre son château... Et ne l'avait plus quitté. Il avait sous-estimé la puissance et l'esprit stratège de Jedusor qui se faisait appelé Voldemort... Alors depuis quatre ans, il croupissait en prison.  
Le principe de la prison qu'avait instauré... Voldemort était relativement simple. Si tu étais là, c'est que tu étais coupable, et si tu étais coupable, tu étais redevable à la couronne pour ne pas t'avoir fait exécuté. Alors pour payer une dette inventé par le roi, tu devais travailler sans relâche dans les mines ou dans les salines. Chaque personne testait les deux, et en fonction de sa résistance, on était assigné dans l'un ou dans l'autre.  
Harry avait était envoyé dans les salines. Il n'y avait pas plus horrible que les salines, car en plus de devoir récolter sel et diamants qui était récoltables (car les salines étaient couvertes de diamants), les gens qui étaient là bas étaient généralement de véritable pourritures.  
Les premiers jours avaient été abominables pour Harry. En plus de devoir se faire à sa nouvelle condition d'esclave, autant le dire, il devait trouver un moyen de se faire respecter par les Centaures. C'était le nom que ces brutes affublés au Salines c'étaient donnés. Un groupe impitoyable dont il était difficile de se faire respecter.  
Harry avait réussi à terrasser leur chef. Pour décrocher les diamants, ils avaient une espèce de fourche, et Harry s'en était servit comme d'une épée pour se battre contre McGlaggen, de son nom, Cormac. Cormac lui mettait une raclée chaque jour depuis son arrivée dans les Salines, et il avait réussi à le battre grâce à sa fourche.  
Depuis il s'en sortait.

D'ailleurs, depuis ses quatre années enfermés ici, Harry avait beaucoup changé. Son corps qui avant était fin et légèrement musclé était maintenant sec et renforcé. Ses reflexes étaient bien plus aiguisé qu'avant, et son esprit s'était renforcé au point que plus rien ne pouvait le faire faiblir. Ou presque. De tout ce qu'il avait vécu avant, il savait que son seul point faible restait et resterait Draco. Le blond avait toujours été son talon d'Achille, mais jamais il n'irait l'avouer. Personne ne connaissait son passé.  
Quand il était arrivé ici, il avait été enfermé sous une fausse identité : Dudley Dursley. Voilà son nouveau nom, et c'était pour ça que les espions de Draco ne parvenaient pas à le retrouver.  
Harry avait réussi à se mettre quelques gardes dans la poche au fil de son séjour, et il avait pu procurer quelques affaire, comme de la ficelle, du bois et de la soie. Avec tout ça, il se construisit un deltaplane. Il espérait que le Jour J, celui ci serrait suffisamment résistant pour supporter son poids.  
Et le Jour J arriva une semaine plus tard.

C'était la nuit de sortie des attribués aux Salines. Jamais ils ne sortaient le jour, ils ne savaient pourquoi.  
C'était un soir de pleine lune, et aucun nuage ne venait briser sa faible lumière. Un vent léger s'était installé, et toutes les conditions étaient réunies pour que Harry s'évade de cette prison.  
Il avait réussi à cacher son deltaplane dans son dos, et alors qu'il marchait sur la muraille, il le déplia, et sauta dans le vide.  
Un vent vint directement s'engouffrer dans ses ailes et le porta plus haut dans le ciel.  
Les gardes étaient trop ahuris pour tirer, et avant qu'ils ne puissent réagir, Harry avait disparu avec le vent.

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels Harry retourna vers le royaume de Serpentard. Il avait besoin d'aide, et cette aide, seul Draco pouvait la lui apporter.  
Les souvenirs qu'il avait enfouit au fond de lui remontèrent à la surface en même temps qu'il revoyait des lieux qu'il avait côtoyé. Des moments remplis de joie, de pleurs, de cris et d'amour... Des sentiments qu'il avait finit par oublier. Il n'avait d'autre sentiments que la détermination, et un masque de fer fermait son visage à toute émotion.  
Il était maintenant devant le château qui l'avait accueillit toutes ces années, et un léger sentiment de nostalgie l'envahit, mais très vite repoussé de sorte qu'Harry n'eut même pas le temps de le ressentir. Son cœur et son esprit s'étaient blindés et repoussait tout ce qui pouvait être néfaste d'une manière ou d'une autre.  
Il faisait nuit, et les gardes ne voulaient pas le laisser passer. Harry connaissait ces gardes, et alors il se décapuchonna, et laissa voir son visage.  
Les gardes se confondirent en excuses et le laissèrent pénétrer dans le château.

Harry savait que Draco aurait agit comme ça, il savait qu'il ne lui aurait pas retiré son titre de favoris. Car malgré que Draco soit très serpentard, la loyauté d'Harry avait déteins sur lui, et lui avoir fait conserver ce titre était très loyal de sa part.  
Harry se souvenait du château comme s'il l'avait quitté hier, il se souvenait aussi des habitudes du blond. Il savait aussi quels nouvelles habitudes il avait maintenant, car Draco, une fois qu'on le connaissait bien, était très prévisible.  
Harry, comme le jour où il avait quitté le château alla se percher dans le chêne, et attendit simplement que Draco arrive.  
Et Draco arriva. Il grimpa aux arbres, et lorsqu'il vit que Harry y était déjà installé, car il l'avait reconnu, il ne pu empêcher son cœur de battre plus vite. Mais il était un Malfoy, alors son visage ne montra pas plus d'émotion qu'il n'en devait, même s'il mourait d'envie de sourire, et de prendre Harry dans ses bras.

"**Tu comptes m'observer encore longtemps comme ça ?**" demanda Harry.

Draco ne répondit pas et alla s'asseoir la branche la plus proche de son ancien favoris. Comme la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient parlé, il alla droit au but.

"**Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? **demanda-t-il alors que ce qu'il voulait lui dire était "Tu m'as manqué".  
- **J'ai besoin d'aide.  
- A quoi faire ?  
- Détrôner Jedusor.  
- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas demandé plus tôt ? **le questionna Draco.  
- **J'étais dans l'incapacité de te contacter, toi, et n'importe qui d'autre.**"

Le blond acquiesça. Il était curieux de savoir où avait disparu Harry pendant toutes ces années, mais la curiosité était un comportement bien trop gryffondor pour qu'il ne se permette de le laisser parler.

"**Tu dormiras dans ma chambre, ce soir," **annonça Draco, et curieusement, il ne le contredit pas.

Draco est et sera toujours son seul point faible, et il ne pouvait pas refuser cette invitation alors que venant de la part de Draco, elle signifiait : "Tu m'as fait peur en disparaissant ainsi, je ne veux plus que tu me quittes."

Ils descendirent de l'arbre, et retrouvèrent le château. Ils marchèrent dans le couloir silencieusement. Seuls leur mains venaient à se frôler de temps en temps, leur arrachant quelques frissons qu'ils n'avoueraient jamais.  
Ils arrivèrent finalement à la chambre du nouveau où, il n'y avait forcement qu'un seul lit, ce qui ne les dérangeaient pas vraiment.

"**Euh... Je pourrais prendre bain ? **demanda quelque peu timidement Harry.  
- **Oui, bien sûr.**"

Draco fit appeler ses serviteurs qui apportèrent de l'eau chaude pour remplir la baignoire du blond. Celle ci remplit, Harry commença à se déshabiller sous les yeux gourmands du roi qui n'en perdait pas une miette.  
Il était stupéfait des changements qui s'étaient opérés chez Harry, autant par son caractère qui avait été réduit au stricte minimum pour ne laisser place qu'à un esprit affuté que par son corps qui s'était renforcé.  
Bien qu'Harry soit toujours malingre, son dos, de ce que pouvait voir Draco s'était vraiment musclé. Descendant son regard, le blond put constater qu'il n'y avait d'ailleurs pas que son dos. Ses jambes étaient toutes en muscles, et ne parlons même pas de son postérieur !

"**Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? **le taquina Harry.  
- **Très." **répondit automatiquement Draco.

Dès qu'il comprit ce qu'il avait répondu, il sentit le rouge monter à ses joues, et Harry se retourna pour le voir, lui décochant un léger sourire moqueur.  
Le blond déglutit en voyant le reste du corps d'Harry. Des abdos parfaitement dessinés. Le regard de Draco se posa sur le membre de Harry au repos.  
Le brun eu un sourire en le remarquant, mais il décida de couper court à l'admiration de Draco pour se plonger dans l'eau chaude. Un gémissement de délectation lui échappa. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il n'avait pas eu le droit à un bain chaud.  
Quatre ans, au moins.  
Au gémissement que poussa Harry, Draco se sentit devenir un peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Alors pour cacher son trouble, il décida de laisser sortir sa part gryffondor, et alla se placer dans le dos du brun, qu'il prit dans ses bras.  
Harry fut surpris de cet élan d'amour, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Il attrapa les bras de Draco pour qu'il les laisse à sa place.

"**Tu m'as manqué, **murmura le roi.  
- **Tu m'as manqué aussi", **répondit Harry après un temps de silence.

Draco resta comme ça quelques minutes encore, avant de commencer à se déshabiller à son tour. Tant pis pour son érection naissante, il n'avait pas profité de la présence d'Harry tant qu'il était encore là, et maintenant qu'il était revenu, il comptait bien en bénéficier, même si cela devait dire qu'il devait devenir diablement comme ses cousins de poufsouffle, et devenir aussi téméraire que les gryffondors.  
A son tour, il entra dans le bain, et puisque la baignoire était grande (c'était une baignoire royale), il demanda à Harry de se déplacer afin de se placer derrière lui.  
Une fois bien installés, Harry laissa sa tête retomber en arrière, contre le corps de Draco tandis que celui ci entourait Harry se ses bras.  
Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, Harry appuyer contre Draco, et Draco dessinant des arabesques sur le ventre d'Harry.  
Ils n'en avaient pas réellement conscience, mais c'était de l'amour à l'état pur qui se dégageait de leur deux êtres, et c'est surement pour ça que Harry se sentait aussi détendu depuis des années.

Finalement, Draco finit par attraper le savon qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui, et commença à laver son ancien favoris.  
Il y allait doucement, amoureusement, et pendant tout le temps où Harry se faisait nettoyé, il pensait à combien il était heureux de l'avoir à nouveau près de lui.  
Puis ils échangèrent les rôles, Harry lava Draco pendant que celui ci se laissait faire. Enfin ils sortirent de la baignoire, et se séchèrent avant de se glisser dans le lit. Harry sentait la fatigue l'envahir rapidement, et il se glissa dans les bras du blond avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.  
Draco, lui, resta éveillé quelques instant encore. Il était surprit, déjà par la puissance des sentiments qu'il nourrissait à l'égard d'Harry, mais il les acceptaient sans problème, et surtout, par cette soirée où l'on aurait dit qu'ils étaient un couple de plusieurs années tant leurs gestes leur semblaient naturels, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas en arrêta de penser, pour simplement profiter de l'instant présent, et il finit par s'endormir lui aussi.

Harry fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain. Son organisme était encore réglé pour les horaires des Salines alors, à cinq heure, il était réveillé et debout.  
Et il ne savait pas quoi faire de son temps. Il ne pouvait pas se rendormir, et il ne pouvait pas non plus réveiller Draco... Il ne pouvait pas quitter la pièce, sinon, il l'inquièterait... Bref, il était coincé.  
Il alla s'asseoir à la fenêtre, et attendit que le temps passe.  
Il ne pouvait que passer.

Quand Draco se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard, il paniqua en sentant le lit vide et froid à ses côtés, et il se redressa en sursaut, ayant peur qu'Harry ne soit partit. Il fût soulager en sentant son regard posé sur lui.  
Exactement comme l'avait prévu le brun.  
Harry lui sourit tendrement, et Draco fondit sous ce sourire.

"**Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?  
- Cinq heures je pense.  
- Tant que ça ?! **s'étonna Draco.  
- **Oui, **rit le brun. **Je suis encore habitué aux... Enfin, je savais que tu prendrais peur si je partais, alors je suis resté.  
- Tu as du t'ennuyer... **répondit le blond sans relever la phrase qu'Harry n'avait pas terminé.  
- **Ça va.**"

Draco sortit de son lit, tout juste vêtu d'un boxer, et s'approcha d'Harry pour lui planter un baiser sur la joue.

"**Je compte bien profiter de toi maintenant que tu es rentré, **chuchota le blond à l'oreille de son ancien favoris.  
- **Et je compte bien te laisser profiter."**

Un sourire malicieux s'empara des lèvres du gryffondor, qui attrapa Draco par la taille.

"**Que dirais-tu de profiter maintenant ? **demanda sensuellement Harry.  
- **Vraiment ?  
- Vraiment, **sourit-il.  
- **Et de quoi voudrais-tu que je profite ?  
- Oh... Je pense que tu sauras trouver par toi même**, souffla le brun en louchant dangereusement vers les lèvres de Draco.  
- **Je pense avoir trouvé." **murmura ce dernier contre les lèvres de son vis à vis.

Harry ne bougea pas, faisant preuve de tout son self contrôle alors que Draco restait lui aussi statique. C'était à qui lâchera le premier, et Harry savait qu'il allait gagner.  
Draco finit par poser doucement ses lèvres sur celle du brun. Ce qui était au début un baiser doux se transforma vite en une bataille pour savoir qui mènera la danse, et ce fut Draco qui remporta le droit d'être le meneur. Il laissa sa langue s'enrouler autour de celle du brun, qui se laissa faire en toute passivité. Draco laissa son muscle buccale glisser sur le palais de celui qu'il pouvait maintenant désigner comme son amant. Il voulait retenir son goût, s'en imprégner, et il semblait qu'Harry ai la même idée que lui car sitôt qu'ils se séparèrent pour reprendre un tant sois peu leur souffle, il glissa ses mains dans les cheveux soyeux du roi et l'amena à lui pour un nouveau baiser endiablé, mais il n'eut pas le temps de remporter le droit de mener ce baiser qu'un serviteur vint toquer à la porte, les obligeant à se séparer.

"**Monsieur, je vous apporte votre petit déjeuné.  
-Dobby ?  
- Oui monsieur ?  
- Pourriez vous rapporter un deuxième plateau, avec le petit déjeuner que prenait mon favoris, Harry.  
- Tout de suite monsieur, **" répondit Dobby.

Harry sourit à Draco face à cette gentille attention de sa part. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux durant de longues minutes, essayant de se dire tout ce qu'ils n'osaient pas encore prononcer.  
Dobby revient, un nouveau plateau entre les mains, qu'il posa à côté de celui de son roi.

"**Ce sera tout monsieur ?  
- Oui Dobby, merci,"** le remercia Draco.

Harry resta bouche bée face à cette politesse venant de la part du blond qui n'avait jamais été vraiment très respectueux de ces serviteurs.  
Draco remarqua son expression, et lui embrassa le nez puis lui demander de ne pas poser que question, ce que Harry allèrent ensuite s'installer à la table qui se trouvait dans la chambre, et mangèrent en silence.  
Le blond expliqua comment il aiderait son amant à virer le tyran qui détruit le peuple gryffondor. A la cours des lions se trouve sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, et bien qu'elle adore le Seigneur des ténèbres comme elle se plaisait à l'appeler, elle reconnaissait que depuis quelques temps, il n'apportait plus aucun bien. Les gens étaient tués sans raison, ou sinon, envoyé en prison. Il ne faisait rien pour pallier aux mauvaises récoltes, alors elle commençait à apercevoir la noirceur de l'âme de celui qu'elle avait aimé. Et puis, elle avait une dette envers les Malfoy, particulièrement envers Draco qui l'avait soutenu quand tout le monde lui tournait le dos.  
Alors Draco lui exposa son plan : réunir une troupe de soldat, d'homme et femmes sachant se battre, pour renverser Jedusor et son armée de "mangemorts".

Bellatrix renvoya un hibou donnant le nombre exacte de mangemorts, et Draco n'avait pas assez de monde, malgré son armée. Alors il alla demander de l'aide à ses cousins de Poufsouffle. Avec ces deux armées, ils avaient peut être une chance de vaincre l'armée de Voldemort.  
Ils se fixèrent un jour précis pour lancer l'attaque. Dans une semaine, jour pour jour, le royaume de gryffondor sera attaqué par deux des trois royaume l'environnant.  
Mais si Harry devait rassembler tout son courage pour faire face aux morts dont s'en suivront cette bataille, il devait avant tout trouver l'occasion, et l'énergie pour déclarer sa flamme à Draco. Il savait que celui ci nourrissait aussi des sentiments à son encontre, mais il savait aussi que Draco, même si avait été le plus câlin des deux depuis qu'Harry était rentré au château, ne se déclarerait pas le premier.

Mais pour une fois, ses prédictions s'avérèrent fausse.  
Harry trouva l'occasion, ou plutôt la motivation en plein milieu d'un conseil entre Draco et ses sujets.

"**Draco ? Je pourrais te parler ? **demanda Harry, qui suite au hochement de tête du blond ajouta, **Seul à seul.**"

Le prince comprit le message, et fit annoncer à ses conseiller que leur petite réunion s'arrêtait maintenant, et qu'ils la reprendraient le lendemain. Draco savait que quand Harry prenait cet air grave, c'est qu'il avait pour un bout de temps.  
Il sortit dans le couloir où l'attendait Harry, et le prit par le bras pour le conduire dans ce qui était maintenant leurs appartements. Lors du chemin, Draco parla :

"**Moi aussi je devais te parler**"

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte pour le faire pénétrer dans leurs quartiers.  
Ils allèrent s'asseoir, Harry sur le lit et Draco dans un des sièges qui meublaient la pièce.

"**Oui... Je ne sais pas vraiment comment te l'annoncer, **hésita le roi, **mais... Depuis quelque temps j'ai remarqué... Enfin ressentit... Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais je pense que... Et bien que je ressent quelque chose pour toi.**"

Harry haussa un sourcil, amusé par la déclaration de Draco qui finalement, n'en était pas vraiment une. Le blond ne manqua pas ce sourcil, et se colora d'une jolie couleur rosée qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'avoir sur son beau visage pâle. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas l'habitude non plus de ne pas savoir quoi dire, ni de ne pas savoir comment se comporter.  
En fait, il ne savait pas grand chose en la présence d'Harry, seulement qu'il en avait besoin pour vivre.

"**Oui, bon. Je te concède que ce je viens de dire ne te révèle pas grand chose, **dit-il après avoir reprit quelque peu ses moyens. **Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je que depuis quelque année... Depuis... Je ne sais pas depuis quand réellement, mais je pense que je t'aime. Que je suis amoureux de toi, et que... J'en ai prit conscience que lorsque tu es partit du château.  
Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu voulais me dire mais moi, je devais te l'avouer parce que je ne pouvais plus tenir sans te tenir dans le secret des sentiments que je nourrissais à ton égard."**

Harry resta soufflé devant la déclaration de son presque amant. Draco avait finalement bien changé depuis l'époque où ils se chamaillaient sa cesse, il y a quatre ans.  
Le regard de Draco, bien que déterminé et franc laissait pourtant passer un éclat de peur. Il avait peur que cet amour ne soit pas partagé. Ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible.  
Le brun comprit qu'il devait parler.

"**En fait, je voulais te dire quelque chose de similaire. Mais je ne vais pas commencer comme toi. Je pense que tu mérites quelques explications avant que je te dises ce que je suis censé te dire...  
J'ai passé ces quatre dernières années en prison, et c'est de là que viennent mes nombreuses cicatrices que tu as déjà pu voir. Je... J'étais saleur dans les Salines de Gryffondor. Je pense que tu ignorais qu'il y en avait là bas. Voldemort les as toutes fait rouvertes lorsqu'il a prit le pouvoir. Les diamants qui s'y cache on fait sa fortune, et dans quelques années, le filon sera épuisé.  
Pendant quatre ans, quatre années où ils ont essayé de me briser... Je n'ai échapper à rien. Les coups de fouet, les morsures du feu, les entailles faites à la pointe d'une épée, les paroles destructices... Et seul ton souvenir m'a permis de tenir encore et encore.  
Je savais que tu ne pouvais pas me retrouver. Je ne correspondait plus à la description que tu avais de moi. J'étais bien loin de ce garçon chétif au visage doux. Non... Je sais que tu as vu que ce je suis devenu. Quelqu'un de sombre, et taciturne. Quelqu'un au corps qui s'est allongé, affiné, et musclé. Un corps sec. Quelqu'un que l'on ne peut briser... Sauf toi. Toi, tu me briser. Parce que... Toi tu le peux parce que si j'ai pu tenir avec ton simple souvenir, c'est que j'avais l'espoir de te revoir et de pouvoir te dire ces mots : Je t'aime.  
Voilà. Je pense que tu sais tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir, et je pense que maintenant, je t'ai offert une véritable motivation pour aller tuer Voldemort.**"

Draco esquissât un sourire. C'est vrai que maintenant, il voulait tuer ce salaud... Maintenant, le blond comprenait pourquoi Harry ne souriait plus autant qu'avant, pourquoi il avait ces cicatrices qui barraient son torse, pourquoi il y avait cette lueur brisée au fond de ses yeux, pourquoi il avait des mouvements de reculs, pourquoi il avait des tressaillements lorsqu'on le touchait à certain endroits... Il comprenait tout.  
Alors il se leva de son siège, et avança doucement vers Harry. Il savait que celui-ci, malgré ses dires avait peur. Délicatement, il s'assit à côté de son amant. Il ne le touchait pas, et se tourna vers lui.

"**Je peux t'embrasser ?**"demanda-t-il doucement.

Harry le regarda de ses yeux émeraude avant d'acquiescer avec hésitation. Draco lui offrit un sourire rassurant, et se rapprocha d'Harry de sorte qu'ils se touchent. Toujours tourné vers lui, il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, et doucement, rapprocha sa tête de celle de son amant de sorte que leurs lèvres soient suffisamment proches pour se toucher. Contre lui, le blond pouvait sentir Harry trembler, mais il ne savait pas si ces tremblements venait de la peur où de l'impatience, alors pour le vérifier, il posa ses lèvres contres celles du bruns.  
Harry ouvrit directement la bouche pour laisser sortir sa langue. Il alla toucher la lippe inférieur du blond avec, lui intimant d'entrouvrir lui aussi la bouche.  
Draco sourit dans le baiser. C'était l'impatience, ce qui lui allait très bien.  
Il laissa le muscle entrer dans sa bouche, et permit à Harry d'être cette fois ci le meneur.  
C'était différent et pourtant similaire à leur premier baiser. Toujours cette même chaleur qui s'écoulait dans leurs corps, ces mêmes papillons qui virevoltaient dans leurs estomacs mais aussi cette impression que tout était nouveau, ce qu'une certaine manière était vrai.  
Lentement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer, il alla se placer sur Harry, posant ses mains des deux côtés de sa tête.  
Il décolla sa bouche de celle de son amant pour le regarder. Il pouvait voir ses yeux déjà assombris par le désir. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées, ses lèvres rougies. Dans cette position, allongé sous lui, il était désirable. Si désirable que Draco ne put s'empêcher le laisser échapper un gémissement d'anticipation sous l'œil aguicheur du brun qui n'en perdait pas une miette, admirant lui aussi son amant. Il ferma les yeux, attendant que le roi vienne l'embrasser. Draco sourit face à cette demande muette, et se pencha vers Harry comme pour l'embrasser mais lui chuchota finalement :

"**Et si tu me montrais de quoi tu as envie.**" murmura Draco.

Harry rouvrit les yeux, un air de défi dans le regard. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien. Un sourire, presque un rictus, vint se poser sur son visage, et il échangea les positions, passant sur le dessus. Il alla frôler les lèvres de Draco avant de finalement s'en écarter, et aller vers une oreille tentante. Il passa avec volupté sa langue dessus, comme pour la goûter, puis la mordit légèrement avant d'atténuer la douleur avec une lèche gentillette. Le geste ne manqua pas d'arracher un léger halètement à Draco.  
Les mains du brun ne restaient pas en reste. Elles allèrent se balader sur les vêtements du blond, sans jamais s'aventurer en dessous, juste pour le faire languir. Ses plans marchèrent à merveille puisque Draco balança ses hanche en avant pour essayer d'avoir plus de contacte. Il voulait sentir Harry. Sentir sa peau sur la sienne, le sentir le toucher, le caresser. Il voulait Harry tout entier.  
Le brun comprit ce que voulait le blond, et décida de commencer à enlever ces couches de vêtements inutiles. Doucement, il commença à déboutonner la chemise du blond, qui commençait à s'impatienter. Harry avait bel et bien détint sur le blond lors de son absence. Etrange paradoxe.  
Il voyait doucement apparaitre cette peau pâle et laiteuse, qui, malgré qu'il l'ai déjà vu des centaines de fois, ne lui parut jamais aussi douce et belle qu'en cet instant.  
Avec douceur, il laissa ses doigts la parcourir, arrachant des frissons au blond qui se laissait faire avec passivité, sous le regard heureux d'Harry. Le brun lui retira finalement la chemise avant de la balancer dans un coin de la pièce. Il caressa avec délectation cette peau qui s'offrait à lui, ne se gênant pas pour y laisser des trainer de baiser agrémenté de quelques suçons. Avec amour, il alla malmener les deux boutons de peau de Draco. Il les mordillait puis apaisait la douleur d'un coup de langue qui faisait se bouger le blond qui se retenait de ne pas inverser les positions. Mais il savait qu'Harry était angoissé par le lendemain et qu'il devait le laisser garder le contrôle pour le rassurer.  
Les mains du bruns étaient maintenant au niveau des hanches du blond, et progressivement, commençait à les faire passer sous le pantalon du roi. Ses mains allèrent se placer automatiquement sur son magnifique postérieur, et il ne se dérangeait pas pour malaxer autant qu'il le voulait cette partie si ronde de son corps.  
Draco ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de laisser quelques râles d'impatience sortir de sa gorge. Il en voulait définitivement plus.  
Alors pour essayer de se contenir, il attira Harry pour un nouveau baiser effréné. Harry comprit le message, et passa à la vitesse supérieur. Il retira le reste des vêtements de Draco, et laissa son regard parcourir avec envie le corps de Draco.  
Celui ci commençait à se sentir en reste. Il était le seul à être nu.

"**Et pourquoi il n'y a que toi qui pourrais profiter de la vue ? **demanda-t-il d'un air renfrogné.  
- **Je t'en pris.**" l'autorisa Harry.

Malfoy eu un sourire carnassier et bien que dans son esprit, il avait eu l'idée de le faire mijoter un peu, et de le déshabiller lentement, il ne tint pas sa résolution et lui arracha littéralement ses vêtements avant de les balancer dans la pièce.  
Il déglutit en voyant l'adonis qui se trouvait devant lui. Cet homme si beau et si marqué. Draco n'en revenait pas de pouvoir être source de désir pour lui.  
Ayant marre d'être le passif, il prit directement en main l'érection d'Harry, et commença à faire des vas-et-viens tantôt rapides, tantôt lent rien que pour le faire languir.  
Harry était sans arrêt au bord de l'orgasme, et il commençait à vraiment vouloir sentir Draco autour de lui. Alors il lui attrapa la main pour lui intimer d'arrêter, et le blond comprit le message puisqu'il se détourna sur le côté pour attraper une bouteille de lubrifiant et un préservatif* qu'il jeta négligemment à côté de lui.  
Harry eut un sourire en voyant le matériel qui lui servirait à prendre son amant.  
Il prit la bouteille, et versa une noisette du gel sur ses doigts afin de préparer convenablement son amant. Il le retourna, titilla légèrement son entrée avant d'y faire passer son index. Il sentit Draco se crisper autour de lui, et attendit un peu avant de faire bouger son doigt. Lorsqu'il sentit que Draco était à l'aise, et en quémandait plus, il rajouta son majeur, et commença à faire des mouvements de ciseaux pour bien détendre ses chairs si serrées.  
Draco commençait à s'empaler de plus en plus fort sur ses doigts, alors il en rajouta un dernier, plus pour la forme et pour se rassurer avant de tout retirer.  
Il prit le préservatif, toujours posé sur le lit avant d'en déchirer l'emballage et de dérouler l'anneau de latex sur son membre gorgé de sang. Il mit un peu de lubrifiant sur son membre qu'il étala en se masturbant quelques secondes. Harry embrassa Draco une nouvelle fois avant de présenter sa virilité face à Draco. Lentement, il commença à s'insérer à l'intérieur du blond, qui malgré sa préparation avait l'impression d'être déchiré de l'intérieur.  
Une fois entièrement en Draco, Harry stoppa tout mouvement, même s'il crevait d'envie de prendre fort directement Draco. Le roi finit par commencer à entamer quelques roulement de hanches, et Harry prit ça comme le message de départ.  
Il se retira de Draco qui souffrit du vide avant de le pénétrer plus fort. Il réitéra le mouvement encore et encore, provocant toujours plus de désir chez lui et son partenaire.  
La pièce n'était emplie que par leurs gémissements, leurs prénoms chuchotés, leurs râles et leurs halements de plaisir. L'air était moite et puait le sexe alors que résonnait le claquement du bassin d'Harry contre les fesses de Draco.

On entendait à leur cris de plus en plus que la jouissance n'était plus vraiment loin, et elle les surprit tous les deux au moment où ils désiraient faire durer l'instant le plus longtemps possible.  
Draco se libéra entre leurs deux ventre et Harry dans le préservatif.  
Il se retira directement de son amant, et retira le morceau de latex qu'il noua avant de le lancer comme tout le reste dans un coin de la pièce.  
Draco les essuya avec un coin du drap, puis laissa Harry se blottir dans ses bras.  
Il sentait qu'il avait encore peur de ce qu'il pouvait arriver le lendemain, mais pour rien au monde Draco ne laisserait ce Tom lui prendre Harry et pourtant...

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se réveilla, ses draps étaient vides et froids. Prit d'un doute, il sortit avec précipitation de son lit, et alla à la fenêtre. Toute son armée qui campait dans les campagne avait disparue, et Draco ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'Harry les avaient emmené avec lui.  
Il savait que maintenant, il était trop tard pour les rejoindre, et que la bataille faisait rage. Et il savait aussi que si jamais Harry venait à le voir dans la bataille, il prendrait peur pour lui, et baisserait instinctivement sa garde. Il deviendrait en réalité plus un poids qu'autre chose, alors il ne lui restait plus qu'à se ronger les sangs, et à diriger son royaume comme tout roi se doit le faire.

Les jours passèrent, et progressivement, on voyait des blesser rentrer, mais jamais aucune trace d'Harry, et malgré son instinct qui lui disait que son brun n'avait rien, Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Les soldats qui revenaient ne pouvaient parler de ce qu'il s'était passé là bas. Ça avait été un massacre, et ils voyaient amis et ennemis mourir dans des giclées de sang. L'horizon était rougit, et malgré les heures de trêves, personne n'avait dormit de peur de se faire attaquer dans leur sommeil. Ils ne savaient même pas qui était mort ou pas.  
Alors Draco fit envoyer un espion chez les Gryffondor, et il revint bredouille.

Une semaine plus tard, alors que presque tous les blessés étaient revenus dans leurs terres, un messager arriva.  
Il devait transmettre un message à Draco Malfoy de la part de Harry Potter.  
Harry Potter lui faisait dire qu'il allait plus ou moins bien et qu'il requérait sa présence de toute urgence. Il lui conseillait aussi, lors de son absence de placer Mr Ronald Weasley sur le trône, car il s'avérait être un parfait leader.  
Draco écouta le messager d'Harry, et plaça Ron à la tête du royaume avant de partir précipitamment vers Harry.

Au fur et à mesure des routes qu'il empruntait, il se rendait compte du carnage qu'avait été cette guerre. Partout, des maisons dont il ne restait que quelques pants de mur, des cadavres calcinés, d'autres pourrissants à l'air libre. Les gens erraient dans les rues, perdus, à la recherche d'un proche.  
Puis Draco arriva enfin au château. Ou du moins, à ce qu'il en restait.  
Des murs entiers étaient écroulés et les pierres bloquaient des parties entiers du château.  
Mais Draco se moquait de tout ça. Il avait vu Harry. Celui ci se tenait debout, dans la cours, près d'un amas de pierre. Le regard dans le vide, le visage encore marqué par ces jours de cauchemars et de sang, il attendait quelque chose. Il attendait quelqu'un.  
Draco descendit de son cheval encore au pas, et courut vers Harry.  
Les yeux dans le vide, celui ci semblait perdu, et épuisé. Le blond resta devant lui, avant de poser une main sur son bras. A ce touché, Harry sembla revenir un tant soit peu à la vie. Il leva son regard triste vers Draco.

"**J'ai gagné... **" souffla-t-il.

Oui. Il avait gagné, mais à quel prix ?  
Draco, conscient de l'horreur, des visages assassinés qu'Harry voyait dans sa tête décida de le prendre dans ses bras.  
Il l'entoura fermement, tentant de le rassurer par cette étreinte alors qu'Harry était trop éreinté pour la lui rendre.  
Alors à ce moment là Draco se fit une promesse. Il ferrait tout pour rendre la vie meilleure à Harry. Il le rendrait heureux, et l'aiderait à atténuer ces visions d'horreur.  
Et parce que Draco était un Malfoy, Harry irait mieux.

* Ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes dans une autre contrée que ça n'existe pas. Now, je vais essayer d'en mettre dans chacun de mes lemons.


End file.
